


Why Ride When You Can Fly?

by Alexis_Rockford



Series: Fictober 2018: 31 Fandoms in 31 Days [15]
Category: Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: AO3 FACEBOOK CHALLENGE, AO3 FB Challenge, AO3 Writers Facebook Group, AO3 Writers Facebook Group Monthly Challenge, Drabble, Fictober, Fluff, Gen, Metaphors, Optimism, Poetic, Season/Series 02, Tangledtober, Tangledtober 2018, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_Rockford/pseuds/Alexis_Rockford
Summary: Rapunzel has the magical ability to take something bad and turn it into something good. Short fluffy drabble that takes place during "Free Bird."This drabble was written in response to the Fictober prompt for October 15, 2018: Cart wheels





	Why Ride When You Can Fly?

She has the magical ability to take something bad and turn it into something good. A rainstorm turns into an excuse to catch up on reading. A hole in the roof leads to blissful nights under the twinkling stars. What would be seen as a disaster by anyone else is an opportunity for her. This has never been displayed more clearly as it is right now, when a broken cart wheel becomes a joyful cartwheel as she spins off into her next adventure. All her friend can do is try to keep up as Rapunzel’s spirit takes wings and soars.


End file.
